


碎片

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, One Shot, Other, Shorts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 這是隨機掉落的碎片





	1. 藍莓

藍莓，代表唯一，以及阿爾卑斯語的愛妳一輩子。手中的這盒藍莓，送給了妳，我仍然無法說出它的含義與我的真心。  
無論最後那些藍莓被做成果醬、泡成花茶還是生著吃，我的心意都會在，只是只有我知道。


	2. 餅乾

手工餅乾一直以來都是送禮的好選擇。這次我從材料開始挑選，而不是如往常去烘焙坊買已經做好造型的生麵糰，這次的餅乾我打算從頭自己做起。  
一條條的巧克力口味餅乾糰與原味的層層相疊，拼湊出西洋棋盤的樣子，經過烘烤後原味的似乎變成了咖啡色，並不是妳最喜歡的黑白格子，但這已經是我所能做到最好的了。  
雖然不如愛情般的偉大，我們之間的友誼也希望能透過手作的禮物傳遞，而這次的禮物是妳所喜歡的花紋的手作餅乾，即使不是最好，但是相信妳能感受到我的用心。


	3. 企鵝

在南極浮冰上穿著燕尾服的小傢伙們，一個接一個的跳下海覓食，身為藍鯨的我與牠們互不干擾，雖算不上有緣分，但是我總是挺好奇的。在海面上是怎麼樣的世界呢？  
離開溫暖海洋的懷抱後，企鵝們去了哪兒了？身為藍鯨的我不得而知，但是牠們有牠們的生活要努力，而我也只是偶然生活在同片海裡的鄰居罷了。


	4. 撿

我一如往常的和家人到北海岸看海、吹風，這次我們找了樓梯步道走下到海岸邊。海水沖刷著腳邊的岩石，在小心不因石頭上的青苔滑倒時我在鋪著珊瑚骨骸的沙上行走著。我彎下腰，撿起了一片珊瑚的骨骸，那片珊瑚也曾經美麗璀璨過，曾經是大海了的一朵花，如今已經凋零，只留下曾經綻放的蹤跡沖到岸上，我撿起了它，我撿起了死亡的海洋。握著它，我彷彿聽到海洋的啜泣聲。手裡的是，海洋的死亡。


	5. 櫻花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超短的。

春季到了，櫻花盛開，許多人會去人山人海的賞櫻景點，不過對我來說，公園裡的那一株櫻花，才是屬於我的小小春天。


	6. 星辰

雖然與妳的距離有些遠但是我們抬頭所看的星星都是一樣的，在千萬星辰中，與妳相遇的機率是多麼渺小，但我們還是相遇了，這或許是我短暫生命裡最幸運的巧合。


	7. 歌聲

在夜晚低聲啜泣時，身旁傳來熟悉的歌聲，年幼的你用著還未變聲的嗓子歌唱著溫柔的曲子，「好好睡吧，今晚我會高飛並為妳照亮夜晚。」你總是這麼溫柔的為我守護天空的星辰。


	8. 深海

海洋，在陽光照射不到的地方，深海裡，有著巨大的〝墓〞，深海的墳塚。鯨落，一個偉大生命的消逝，卻是無數小生命的救贖。在遠古巨鯨的骨骸中，〝母親〞靜靜的守護著手中的海洋之心。


	9. 便利商店

如往常一樣，偏僻便利商店的夜班，外面多麼黑暗這裡卻光明的不像樣。空無一人的便利商店，只有空調與廣播的聲音。我不時在想，這間便利商店外的黑暗，時間空間是否也在運作呢？


	10. 雲朵像棉花糖 想吃掉（？

「安卓菈！安卓菈！」多閣米菈邊跑邊嚷嚷著，嬌小的身軀迅速地在人群中穿梭，很快的跑到在市場逛街的安卓菈。「安卓菈！嘿嘿！找到妳了！」多閣米菈一見到少女就不思索的撲了上去，少女差點跌倒在地。在站穩腳步後安卓菈看看懷裡的小女孩，小小的身軀長著長長的龍尾，頭上有著短短的一對角，這孩子其實是這小鎮的守護龍。  
「怎麼啦多閣米菈？這麼開心的來找我有什麼事？」少女低頭看了看女孩並捏了捏她的臉頰。  
「今天的天好藍，雲朵好像棉花糖，好美好想吃掉呢！要不要與我一起去天空飛飛？」懷裡的小女孩跳來跳去的開心樣子安卓菈怎能拒絕？再說今天她也沒事做了。「好啊，我們去天空看看吧？」  
在人較少的空曠處，女孩鬆開安卓菈的手跑到離她不遠的地方，女孩掏出脖子上掛的龍石，舉著龍石，一陣光覆蓋了女孩，隨著光散去，眼前已是一頭只有兩米高的小龍，小龍對少女眨了眨眼，「上來吧！不用擔心，我會一樣小心的！」  
在空中翱翔時，兩人一起享受同樣的風。安卓菈手抱著多閣米菈的頸部，即使隔著龍鱗也能感受到她的溫暖，「如果能保持這樣就好了。」多閣米菈心想。


	11. 五十二赫茲少女

世界上最孤獨的鯨魚，因為牠獨特的五十二赫茲叫聲所以沒有同類聽得到牠，孤獨的鯨魚終生在大海尋找著能聽到牠的同伴。  
  
「在孤獨之海尋找著，是永恆的潮汐？還是注定的滅亡？」  
  
少女闔上手帳，封面上的藍鯨無聲的游著，藍鯨旁邊的「等風也等你。」字樣是多麼諷刺，因為少女知道這世界上，是不會有人等著她的，她的聲音，不會有人聽得見，當然也不會有人回覆。  
在人潮穿梭的校門口，少女戴上耳機，繼續唱著那沒人能聽見的那五十二赫茲。  
  



End file.
